


John Laurens was Ethereal

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, its fluff, tumblr ask prompted me to write this, v fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: John is a beautiful human being, and Alexander cannot deny his feelings for the almost flawless being that is his best friend.





	John Laurens was Ethereal

John Laurens was ethereal.

Alexander sat in awe, staring at his best friend. John was sitting in a tree drinking bubble tea with his head thrown back in laughter. His freckles glinted gold in the sun. His curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and he was wearing his “Gimme A Smile If You Love Me” shirt.

They were at a small park just off of King’s College campus. They had come out because the sun was shining, a rare occurrence in New York. Alex had just finished a heated twitter debate and looked up to see John laughing at a squirrel trying to eat a huge piece of bread. And when Alex saw how beautiful John looked he realized something.

He was in love with John Laurens.

Burdened with this new information, Alex struggled with what to do. John was his best friend and his roommate, Alex’s love could push John away. And Alex wasn’t even sure John liked guys, much less him.

“Hey John?” Alex said, nervously picking at the hem of his “Getting Bi” shirt. John looked over to him, “Yes?” he drawled, accentuating his southern accent. It made Alex’s heart flutter. Alex gulped, he hoped this would work.

“What’s your sexuality?” John’s features flashed with surprise. Alex silently prayed he hadn’t asked a weird question. John grinned slightly and Alex’s face turned ever so slightly red.

“Why do you wanna know hmm? Anything you want to tell me?” John teased, making Alex turn redder. He knew John was only joking but those words sent shivers down his spine.John laughed again and shot another dazzling smile in Alex’s direction.

“Just joking. I don’t flaunt it as much as you do,” John said nodding his head towards Alex’s shirt, “but I’m gay. I’ve known since I was 11 and my dad doesn’t take it well.” Hearing that made Alex’s heart warm, because he had a chance.

“And,” John added, smiling off in the distance, “I may or may not have a crush on this genius friend of mine. He moves pretty fast, so I’m worried that I may be left behind. He’s really beautiful, but I’m worried that I don’t have a chance, I mean he likes guys but…” John trailed off.

Alex’s heart dropped out. John was crushing, pretty hard too, on someone else. A small voice in his head reminded him that John could still be talking about him. Alex dismissed that thought, he had never gotten that lucky, why should that happen now?

“Well now you have to tell me who you like ‘lex. I told you!” John said and Alex shut his eyes tightly. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t get the words out.

“I like a guy too. He’s beautiful and ethereal and kind. He reminds me of a star, burning out fast but burning brightly. He is really amazing, and a close friend of mine.” John looked at Alex, a look of wonder, Alex hoped he hadn’t revealed too much. John just smiled and shook his head.

“He sounds wonderful.” John mumbled, before adding something Alex couldn’t hear. Curiosity won out and Alex wanted desperately to know what John said. John’s voice was melodious and Alex hung on every word.

“What did you say?” Alex asked, John just turned away from him and put his face down, taking small sips of his bubble tea. Alex scooched a bit closer and John just isolated himself more.

“John?” Alex asked. He wanted to know but he was also worried about John. While he was wondering what the best course of action would be, he very faintly heard John say something.

“Could you repeat that?” Alex asked and John looked up. He had a huge blush that only made his freckles more prominent. Alex felt like there was no air in that one moment. Like the world was holding it’s breath to see what John Laurens was going to say.

“I wish he was me,” John said, and Alex cocked his head in confusion, wondering what John was talking about, “I said I wish the guy you loved was me.” John’s gaze was intense, his eyes with flecks of gold boring into Alex’s.

Alex felt like the world was playing a horrible trick on him. There was no way John Laurens, beautiful John Laurens an ethereal being, loved him. But, John had said it. Out loud. With feeling and meaning. Alex laughed and John looked hurt.

“Oh John,” Alex said, reaching up to the branch where John sat and grabbing his hands. It was bit hard given his height but he made do. “You don’t have to wish. You might as well call me a genie, because that wish is a reality.” Alex felt stupid, he basically used a cheesy pickup line to confess his love to John.

But when John’s eyes widened and a huge grin filled up his face, Alex wouldn’t change it for the world.

“That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard ‘Lex.” John said, squeezing Alex’s hands and sending a wave of adrenaline rushing through the shorter man’s veins. “But you should probably call me a genie as well, because I was describing you.” Alex’s heart raced, John loved him. John Laurens. Loved him.

Alex felt pure bliss. He had gotten lucky, once, but what a great way to get lucky.

The two men stayed like that for a long time. John up in a tree, his bubble tea balancing precariously on a notch on the branch, his hands in Alexander’s. Alex was standing on his tiptoes and grinning like a madman. The world seemed to revolve around them. New York stood still.

Alex leaned up and John leaned down. Their lips met in the middle. The kiss was perfect, John’s lips tasted like lavender and mint, and fit perfectly against Alex’s slightly chapped ones. Both of them vaguely heard the clapping coming from a couple behind them, but were too engrossed in each other to be embarrassed.

Then suddenly John felt out of the tree, right onto Alex. Both men collapsed into the grass, blushing like mad men. The couple behind them laughed. Alex looked at John and smiled, even after falling out of a tree, John was still ethereal.

“Hey John?” Alex said. John looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Alex smiled hugely at him. John looked confused until Alex pointed to his shirt. John laughed and put his arms around Alex.

And while they touched, Alex was ethereal too.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeere you go! i got an ask for some lams and wrote this!  
> prompt me or talk to me @: floralconversesations (not writing) or writinginmysparetime (writing only)  
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated


End file.
